Children of the Choushin Goddesses
by dennisud
Summary: What if The Pilots find out their origins are not what they've been told? A Tenchi Muyo Evangelion Crossover.
1. Default Chapter

  
**Discliamer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This is now an A/U story in regards to 3 items.   
Though this is based on the T/U universe, The idea of the cabbit Crystals in the   
Lake is from the Original OAV series, as well as the mother/daughter   
Relationship between Washu & Ryoko. Tenchi does have the   
Light Hawk Wings but only discovers it use in this fic!   
There will be references of Clay in the Original OVA,   
but this is a T/U Based fic! Ok, on with the Fic.   
It should last from 4 to 6 chapters. This story will be revised!   
It is in a mixed Script format! 

** "Children of the Goddesses"**

**Chapter #1: Mothers and Children**   


It's mostly a dark room, but that's normal for Little Washu's sub-space lab,   
located in the broom Closet of Tenchi Masaki's home In Okoyama, Japan.   
Washu didn't usually have this concerned & angry look on Washu's face! 

Washu then said, "I've got to track them down, both of them! Just because I had beat him   
for being Valedictorian of our class! Gods he must have a bigger ego than mine!"   
(Exasperated) "Not only did he keep me from being your mother all this time, he   
takes 2 more of my children from me!" (A tear slowly running down one of Washu's cheeks.)   
As Washu makes this comment another figure standing behind her asks a question! 

"You mean I have 3 other brothers or sisters floating around out there?" asks Ryoko   
She had been sent by Sasami to check up on Washu when she heard the startling information.   
Washu responds. "Yes, and you're going to help me get them back!"   
" What?!? Why do I want to do that? Plus I barely have any type of relationship, with you!"   
She paused briefly then continued, "Why should I want to help bring any more surprises who   
probably look like you?" said a now angry Ryoko.   
Washu replied, "Hey girl, over there, (A bit perturbed) _you_ look like me, Little Ryoko!"   
Ryokowaved her arm, "That's beside the point." Then she looked over at her mother,   
and knew that she was going to lose this argument, so she sighed and hrumped! 

Later, after Tenchi had joined them, in the lab, Ryoko had been in a state of shock   
at having her knownworld turned upside down.   
She then attempted to attack her mother, only to have Tenchi stop her and calm her down.   
He finally left when she promised him that she wasn't going to kill Washu!   
It was no different for Washu who now knew she was a   
mother at least three times over, due to the duplicity of Dr. Clay,   
had lost out on raising three more children she didn't know she had, until now!   
But, now the two affected women continued to argue. 

Washu: "Do you want that certain video displayed in the living room for ALL to   
see?" She said sarcastically. (See Ep. #13 OAV)   
Ryoko looked at Washu, then grudgingly said; "OK, OK, I'll do it!"   
Washu: "Well, with that out of the way I already have a clue on my first ova.   
After I hacked the Space Academy computer, it seems that a former Chairman of   
the Space Academy Named Clay (Brings a angry glare from both Washu & Ryoko)   
had one of my ova shipped to Klastern II's Genetics Lab! (Dr. Clay had stolen 2 of   
the 3 ova that Washu had given in the creation of what would turn out to be   
you, my little Ryoko. Ryoko shook her had. "He then later stole a second fetus. (The Same Clay In Ep. #11 OAV)   
Ryoko interrupted; "That's Nagi's Home planet. Wow what a coincidence?"   
Washu added; "It's not dear daughter!" (Now looking with a serious look at her daughter) 

Ryoko: "What do you mean by that "Mom"? (she said sarcastically, she had not yet come   
to the realization of Washu's comment.)   
Washu: "It means I already fed all DNA data for all persons living, dead or   
visiting Klastern II, over that last 5000 years!" (A small Pause) "I found only   
one match for my DNA there"! Now looking at Ryoko even more seriously that   
before, knowing what reaction she was going to get. Washu had the beginnings of a   
tear in her left eye.   
Ryoko: "You mean you know who my sister or brother is?"   
Washu: She takes Ryoko's hand and tries to be ready for the shocking news   
"It's a sister, Ryoko, brace your self, its........"   
Ryoko:" NAGI?!?!"   
Washu: Yes.... it's Nagi. Both look bewildered and confused as to how to act on this   
revelation. After a minutes of silence, Ryoko asked a obvious question.   
Ryoko: "Well Mom, how do we go about informing my dear sister (very   
sarcastically) of her new family without getting killed!". Washu, you know she   
would probably try to kill us for no bounty, just for the joy of not wanting   
anyone to know were related!"   
Washu: "Ryoko, (looking evilly & then cackling) Calm down, I have a plan!"   
Ryoko: "I hope it's not like the plan when you finally told me you were my mother   
and not the people who had me."   
Washu: "Give me some credit Ryoko, I did have proof and Tenchi helping to calm you   
down did help!"   
Ryoko: "I almost Killed him, my only love of my life and you almost cause me to   
kill him just because you didn't take into account my reaction to this type of   
news! Don't you think Nagi will have a similar reaction?"   
Washu:" I have learned from my mistakes, My Little Ryoko"!   
Ryoko: "DON'T CALL ME THAT !"   
Washu: Ok, Ok I won't call you that. Now do you want to listen to my plan, or   
not?"   
Ryoko: "I don't particularly care!"   
An examination table appears, Ryoko is caught and tied up!   
(Like Tenchi in the 1st OAV Episode #7)   
Washu: "You will listen, dear daughter because I need you and her to find my second   
ova!" After calming Ryoko down she explains; 

Ryoko: "How can you do that, she'll take out that whip of hers and cut my head off!"   
Washu: "She'll have to help. Because I will use one of her weapons against her!"   
Ryoko: "What are you talking about?"   
Washu: "Ryoko, can you tell me how you feel about Ryo-oki?"   
Ryoko: "What?" (completely baffled)   
Washu: "How do you feel about Ryo-oki?"   
Ryoko: "What does that have to do with Nagi?"   
Washu: "Just answer me!" (now angry)   
Ryoko: (Looking a little apprehensively at her mother) I love her as my friend,   
my confidant, my link with her and my bond with her is deep, you know that!" now a little flustered   
Washu: "Well, that's why I designed cabbits to do, to bond with their masters, to   
be closer than even a lover or regular friend. It's a symbiotic relationship."   
Ryoko: (now realizing what she meant) "Like what Nagi has with Ken-oki, right?"   
Washu: "I knew you were my daughter, There's some intelligence there all right!"   
Ryoko: (Now seeing concern in her face) "You are going to take Ken-oki from her?"   
Washu: "Yes, but don't worry, I would never hurt him! "   
Ryoko: "But, she doesn't know that, does she!" (Now seeing the intelligence behind   
the plan) "Very good Mom! Except one problem?"   
Washu: "What?"   
Ryoko:" How are we going to go to where ever it is that your 2nd egg is, with out   
the Cabbits?"   
Washu: "Let me worry about that! First we need to amplify a distress call from   
Ryo-oki & we will bring Nagi to us!"   
Ryoko: "You just better be ready when she gets here, I sure will be!"   
Washu: "Remember, Ryoko, you now know she's your sister! So, no lethal firepower   
until I can talk to her, Got it."   
Ryoko: "Yes Mom, though I'm not happy about it!"! With that, the plan was put   
into effect to get Washu's extended family together!   
  


Next, Washu's plan to corral & Convince Nagi to help will be implemented.   
Where is Washu's 2nd Ova? We'll see in **Chapter 2: Realization & Response**!   
  
  
  
  



	2. Realization and Response

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This is now an A/U story in regards to 3 items.   
Though this is based on the T/U universe. The idea of the cabbit crystals in the   
Lake is from the Original OAV series, as well as the mother/daughter   
Relationship between Washu & Ryoko. Tenchi does have the   
Light Hawk Wings but only discovers it's use in this fic!   
There will be references of Clay in the Original OVA,   
but this is a T/U Based fic! Ok, on with the Fic.   
It should last from 4 to 6 chapters. This story will be revised!   
This is in a Mixed Script format. 

** "Children of the Goddesses"**

**Chapter 2: Realization & Response**   


Nagi was thrown from her command chair with a jolt. Ken-oki made a sharp   
banking turn and headed in the direction of the Sol system.   
Nagi:" Ken-oki what's wrong with you? Why are we going there?"   
Ken-oki:" Ciao, Ciao, Ciaooo, Miya!"   
"Are you insane! I don't want to go near her or her cabbit regardless of any   
distress call, besides Washu and her other friends are there to help, they don't   
need......"   
Ken-oki: "Ciao, Ciao, Ciaooo, Miya, MIIIYYAAA!!"   
Nagi: "She's what? That can't be? She wouldn't have let that happen!"   
(Now bewildered & concerned)!   
"Well,... nobody will try to kill Ryoko but me!" (With renewed vigor) "Full speed   
Ken-oki!"   
As they headed for earth, Nagi was going over the latest events of her encounters   
with Ryoko. Lately, she helped Ryoko. But, why? She was her greatest rival,   
her biggest Bounty, her top goal, yet she helped them inadvertently at that nightclub.   
Yes, she knew they were running i. Then, at the Beauty contest, and finally off the Planet Jurai   
with Ken-oki disguised as Ry-oh-oki!   
It had been... fun... to help lately. But she was her rival. True,   
not the most wanted criminal since the pardon for her help against Kagato, but   
she was still her rival. Then why did she want to get to earth as fast as   
possible, to stop someone from killing Ryoko? She sat confused in Ken-oki's   
command chair, pondering this as she reached Pluto's orbit.   
********************************************************************************************************** 

Washu had been tracking Nagi several parsecs before she reached our solar   
system. Her anticipation could be described as both giddy and fearful. Washu knew   
that Nagi would react in one of 2 ways, either she'd attack Washu and try to kill   
her, or she would sit stunned, slowly become more depressed and lose her   
bearings. This was typical of her own reactions to momentous situations and she   
had seen Ryoko react much the same way. Either way, she asked for the family to be   
ready. She would meet her alone in the back yard as she planned. The message to   
Ken-oki was urgent & scary. Washu, using her great scientific skills, and her   
links had convinced him of Ryoko's and Ryo-oki's utter peril, as well as the   
assumed demise of the rest of the Masaki's.   
She knew that Ken-oki had at least a grudging respect of the people that   
Ryo-oki lived with. Yet the urgency had swayed his emotions, which was   
Ryo-oki's safety. That was what Washu wanted.   
As the Cabbit ship entered Earth's atmosphere, all was prepared.   
Ayeka, Tenchi, & Ryoko, with the others waited in the house.   
Washu was sitting out on the patio area waiting for her wayward   
daughter knowing that she'd have a chance if everything went as planned. She let   
out a sigh as Ken-oki appeared over the lake and suddenly appeared before her with   
Nagi landing on her butt behind him. Washu then opened a portal and told the   
cabbit telepathically that everything was OK. Ry-oh-oki was in the portal that she   
just opened to Washu's left.   
As Nagi got up, realizing she was tricked, she pulled out her power lasso and   
headed for the diminutive red headed girl in front of her!   
Nagi: "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what I'm going to do to you!"   
Washu:" I don't think so! (In her Kawaii Voice) You see If this is a ruse, and it   
is, wouldn't I, The Greatest Genius scientist in the Universe, not be prepared   
for you, Nagi!" (She then hit a key on her holo-laptop and all of Nagi's weapons   
disappeared)   
Nagi Very Angrily said: "Give them back or I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!"   
Then Nagi's legs froze in place just after Washu hit some more keys.   
Washu: "Now that I have you undivided attention" Looking at A Furious Nagi in   
front of her. "I need you for a job, a bounty of sorts. Would you be interested?"   
Looking at any change in Nagi's face to gauge her response, it came quickly.   
Nagi: "Are you out of your mind! Why would I take a bounty from a friend of my   
greatest rival?"   
Washu: "Because.... it has to do with your family, your "real" family". Letting   
the words sink in.   
Nagi: "What are you talking about, I have no family, I was born at an orphanage   
on Klastern II."   
Washu: "You said you were an orphan? what if I tell you that I know who your   
mother is, that I have located at least one sister, and possibly another sibling,   
would you still be interested?"   
Nagi: Now growing concurred. "Why would you want to tell me this, I don't   
understand?" Nagi was now confused.   
Washu: "I owed you for helping me with Ryoko after you found her on her ship.   
(As the 2 women were talking, the whole conversation was being shown on the   
living room TV where the rest of the family was watching, Ryoko sat up at the   
mention of her Name)   
"If you hadn't called me when you did, she would be dead! Tenchi and the rest of   
the family would have been devastated!" (The Whole Masaki Clan reacted with   
disbelief and slowly all turned to look at Ryoko's Reaction). As the realization of her words   
came forth Ryoko stood up and stared at the 2 women in the patio in front of her.   
tears slowly ran down her cheeks, as first Tenchi, then surprisingly Ayeka came up and slowly   
moved her back towards the coach, sat and stayed with her as the rest of the   
conversation continued holding her hands. The rest of the family slowly looked   
back to the TV after they witnessed Ryoko's reaction. Ryoko would talk to them   
later of her apparent resurrection .   
Nagi: "But, she's your friend, right, she needed help, and I can't have an opponent   
be dead before they face me!"   
Washu: (Loudly)" Oh cut the crap Nagi, Do you want the job or not?"   
Nagi: (Startled by Washu's loud retort, she made up her mind to get to the   
bottom of this!) "I want to know why your trying to help me, the real reason, NOW!"   
Washu: (She knew that pushing Nagi's buttons would get her this type of   
response) "All right, I'll tell you why, (pausing for around 10 seconds) because I AM YOUR   
MOTHER!!" Nagi Looked Stunned!   
Nagi: (took 2 seconds to respond) "WHAT? YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR SPIKY HEADED   
MIND!!"   
Washu: "And I have Proof!" (Giving Nagi her most serious and sincere look)   
"She threw a file of papers to Nagi. After she picked them up she started to look   
through them. Washu then explained the story she had given earlier in the day to   
Ryoko. As Nagi was listening and matching up the facts from the papers with the   
information spewing forth from Washu she started realizing the truth.   
Nagi: "What?!?!? How????"   
Washu: "Aren't you listening, I said that that Jerk Dr. Clay had stolen my ova and   
the fetus who is you sister to get back at me for being Valedictorian of our   
Graduating class at the Science Academy." (After a pause) "Clay then took one ova   
and tried to copy my experiment with the fetus. That's where you came from.   
Nagi: "Wait, let me get this straight, I was a science experiment, I wasn't even   
born naturally?"   
Washu: "Well, in most of the galaxy now there aren't many females that do it   
naturally, the Jurians, The Malikites, the Megamians, all use artificial means   
to have a child."   
Nagi: (Now showing anger and some tears) "But, they wanted their children, you   
gave up 3 ova, for your experiments, you didn't want me did you?"   
Washu: (Looking very hurt & sullen ) "I wanted a child, but because of my   
experiments on myself" (she listed some of her abilities and powers) "I damaged   
my uterus! So, It wasn't an experiment, it was my attempt at having a child of   
my own. As I got my hopes up, Clay pulled his scheme. I didn't know you were   
even alive. Clay hid the fact by stating that the fetus and the ova were destroyed   
in a lab explosion. Grabbing her arm, Washu continued; "Don't you see,   
I didn't even know you were alive, any of you.   
I only found out about it this morning and told you sister....."   
Nagi: Wait, what did you say, you told Who???"   
Washu then released Nagi, she ran and picked the scientist up by the collar. As   
she demanded to know who her sister is?   
Nagi: "Who is it Washu who?"   
At that moment. Ryoko stood up let go of her friends   
hands and teleported to the patio.   
Ryoko: (Materialized behind Washu) "Let mother go Nagi, NOW!"   
Nagi looked in her rivals face. The streaks of tears and the strain of the   
knowledge she knew now they shared made her concerned for her.   
Ryoko: "I was that fetus Nagi, and I was as surprised as you....... as well as   
Washu!" (She emphasized that point!)   
Nagi let go of Washu who fell to the ground and she just slowly sunk to the   
ground herself. She started sobbing quietly.   
Ryoko then moved to Nagi's left as Washu sat down to her right. They waited as   
Nagi sunk from her knees to her stomach, and put her face on the ground. Washu finally   
guided her to her lap and started stroking her hair and said "We are here for you,   
we will get through this. We ALL will get through this"! Ryoko started slowly   
holding her arch rivals hand between both of hers, squeezing so Nagi knew she was   
here for her, as she had been for her off Jurai.   
Ryoko: "I can't believe you saved my ass back there, I guess it must have been   
something in the back of your head...."   
Nagi: (Suddenly she shot up from Washu's lap pushed off of both of them and   
staggered back yelling, "I'm an experiment" repeatedly. she ran towards the   
shrine, when he heard Washu in her head.   
Washu: ["You are not an experiment, you are my daughter as much as Ryoko. Clay   
will pay for this! I didn't get the chance to raise you Nagi, nor Ryoko, please   
if I only knew who you really were .....".]   
Nagi: ["I am still not really a person, I....."]   
Ryoko: ["Don't you think I have the same story as you, sister. I was as much an   
experiment as you, but I'm willing to give Washu a shot, because she did tell   
you was she was planning on having us as her children regardless of the   
experimentation. She was only trying to enhance us and it worked didn't it!"]   
Nagi: "Well," Now starting to understand what Ryoko said, she stopped running as   
Washu and Ryoko caught up to her on the shrine steps. The rest of the family, now outside on the   
patio looked on as the 3 women talked.   
"Did what Ryoko said, was it true? Did you mean to have kept us, and raised us? Asked a now quiet Nagi?   
Washu: "We now have a mind link, I'm going to open my mind up, you can both   
search and confirm what I said!"   
Washu prepared for their onslaught as both Nagi, and Ryoko search throughout her   
memories of 20,000 years and finally found that she was telling the truth. Washu   
then staggered but both of her daughters caught her arms to steady her.   
Both now looked at each other, then at their mother. A realization of their   
"New" relationship started dawning.   
Then awkwardly, slowly gave each other a hug and all 3 started crying. They were a   
family, after 2000 years and despite Clay's meddling, they were finally a family.   


*******************************************************************************************************   


2 weeks after the eventful Habuki Reunion, Nagi and Ryoko had slowly come to terms   
with their new relationship. Still not totally at ease with each other, but both   
trying to connect more with each other and their mom.   
Washu for her part took her adult form to ease both her daughters reactions   
to a 12 year old mom. The rest of the Masaki Household help as they could.   
Ryoko and Ayeka kept on fighting over Tenchi, with Nagi slowly realizing why they did.   
But, her interests were focused on Washu, Ryoko, and when they could go after the other sibling.   
Washu for her part had been researching on where had the 2nd ova gone to until,   
she got a hit on her computer search. 

Dr. Clay had dropped out of site on the opposite end of the galaxy with a   
dimensional experiment. the catalog of equipment had an ova stabilizer as part   
of the official inventory. Washu surmised that if this was the spot that Clay   
had disappeared to he took her ova with him. It was certain that he had at least   
a pocket dimension in mind for his experiment but for what reason? She didn't   
know. As she was pondering this Nagi telepathically called Asking a Question; 

Nagi: ["Well Washu, what have you found out?"]   
Washu: ["Well, little Nagi (Nagi hated that being called Little by her mother as   
much as Ryoko )" it seems I have found where Clay went. He has my last ova with   
him, at least as his supply list states. I'll call your sister and get the family   
together."]   
Nagi: ["Washu, none of the others are family!"]   
Washu: ["When you've been here long enough and seen the care everybody has for   
each other, yes even Ryoko & Ayeka, then I can say they are family!"]   
Ryoko: ["Nagi, she is right, so get with the program!"]   
Nagi: ["Sister or not I don't like including more than us!"   
I'm having a hard enough time as it is to accept this!]   
Ryoko:[" Just get to the living room and Chill out Sis!"] Nagi grudgingly complied.   
The whole household assembled in the living room. Ayeka Tenchi and Ryoko on the   
couch, Mihoshi and Kiyone on the love seat, Katsuhito near the kitchen, Nobuyuki   
opposite the kitchen, Nagi standing dejectedly next to Washu's lab entrance,   
Sasami, Ryo-oki, and Ken-oki on the floor next to the couch, while Washu was in   
front of the TV!   
Washu: "Ok, everyone listen up, I have found where Clay disappeared, its located   
on the other side of this galaxy. I have a suspicion that he made a pocket   
dimension where he took whatever he was working on and quite probably my child."   
Tenchi: "Well, When do we leave Miss Washu? (Remember she's still in an adult   
form)   
Washu: "I would not ask all of you to come, this is More a matter for myself   
Ryoko & Nagi."   
Tenchi: "Miss Washu, ( He gave her a look conveying we're going whether you like   
it or not!) When do we leave?!   
Washu: "Well we all can go, except Sasami, Grandpa, & Father.   
Sasami: "How come I can't go?"   
Ayeka:" In case this goes bad, there must be someone to carry on the Royal Jurian   
Family line. Do you understand Sasami?"   
Sasami: "Ok, though not happy about this guys!" She said frowning.   
Washu: "Tell you what, I'll leave Ryo-oki & Ken-oki With you!"   
Ryoko & Nagi in unison: "Mom, Why?"   
Washu: "Because Were taking a mega-cabbit ship!"   
Kiyone: "A What???" (all had a questioning look on their faces)   
Washu: "Does everyone remember the crystals cabbits in the lake, the ones who fed   
on all the carrots in the store room last year?"   
(All except Nagi nodded yes) "Well, I combined 3 crystals to from a Mega-Cabbit   
ship that is 3 times as big, and 3 times as fast."   
Nagi: "Why such a large ship?"   
Washu: "Glad you asked Little Nagi" (She scowled at being called little again) "so   
I can bring the dimensional tuner modified to enter that pocket dimension of   
Clays!"   
Kiyone: "You mean using that machine that sent us into those different worlds?   
I for one am not thrilled to ride that again!"   
Washu: Well, yes and no. I combined it with the time machine we used to go back in   
time to save Tenchi's Mother, Achika."   
Ayeka: "May I ask why you combined those 2 machines?"   
Washu: "Because (With a sad look in her eyes) with the new data I have found, my   
3rd Daughter and her children will die soon unless we can pull them out of that pocket   
dimension!"   
There was a loud gasp as all of the Masaki clan were shocked at Washu's news,   
more so Nagi & Ryoko!   
Ryoko: "How can you know so much Mom?" (Nervously)   
Washu: "Because of this! She hit a button on her holo-computer and a picture came   
on the living room TV, of a large mechanical being fighting another mechanical   
being in a city where the buildings recede downward to protect itself. the First   
Being was mostly red and carried a large weapon,   
The second was white and had a more reptile like head. Then the screen changed as   
within it showed a girl with long red hair seemingly in control the being,   
then the 2nd being shot the first & the girl was seen dying!   
Washu: "That was my grand daughter Asuka, (Washu is now sobbing) this world was   
created by Dr. Clay to achieve perfection at any cost." (Now angry through the   
tears)   
Tenchi: "What sort of man would sacrifice children like that?" he said while fuming.   
Washu: "That's why I need to have all the equipment to save her, her brother,   
sister, and my daughter!   
Ryoko: "But, how do you know all this detail?"   
Washu: "I found his project file, it's call Evangelion: Neo-Genesis! He's trying   
to become perfection, which means he wants to become a god, a perfect being!" (Now with a   
look of rage) "We will stop him and get my children out or I will personally carve   
his guts up!"   
She then collapsed and continued to sob, in a flash Ryoko and Nagi were   
at her side surrounding them were the rest of the family all with determined   
looks on their faces! 

Well chapter #2 is done, please Read & Review. I love the characters on Evangelion,   
but I detest the back story & ending. Next is the trip there and some more revelations   
from some of the family! Plus later more beings get involved, some not usually nice!   
**Chapter #3: Preparations**   
  



	3. Preparations are Made!

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This is now an A/U story in regards to 3 items.   
Though this is based on the T/U universe. The idea of the cabbit crystals in the   
Lake is from the Original OAV series, as well as the mother/daughter   
Relationship between Washu & Ryoko. Tenchi does have the   
Light Hawk Wings but only discovers it's use in this fic!   
There will be references of Clay in the Original OVA,   
but this is a T/U Based fic! Ok, on with the Fic.   
It should last from 4 to 6 chapters. This story will be revised!   
This is in a Mixed Script format. 

** "Children of the Goddesses"**

**Chapter 3: The Long Trip**

Ryoko: "How can you know so much Mom?" (Nervously)   
Washu: "Because of this! She hit a button on her holo-computer and a picture came   
on the living room TV, of a large mechanical being fighting another mechanical   
being in a city where the buildings recede downward to protect itself. the First   
Being was mostly red and carried a large weapon,   
The second was white and had a more reptile like head. Then the screen changed as   
within it showed a girl with long red hair seemingly in control the being,   
then the 2nd being shot the first and the girl was seen dying!   
Washu: "That was my grand daughter Asuka, (Washu is now sobbing) this world was   
created by Dr. Clay to achieve perfection at any cost." (Now angry through the tears)   
Tenchi: "What sort of man would sacrifice children like that?" he said while fuming.   
Washu: "That's why I need to have all the equipment to save her, her brother,   
sister, and my daughter!   
Ryoko: "But, how do you know all this detail?"   
Washu: "I found his project file, it's call Evangelion: Neo-Genesis! He's trying   
to achieve perfection, which means he wants to become a god, a perfect being!"   
(Now with a look of rage)   
"We will stop him and get my children out or I will personally carve his guts up!"   
She then collapsed and continued to sob. In a flash Ryoko and Nagi were   
at her side surrounding them were the rest of the family all with determined   
looks on their faces! !   


******************************************************************************************************** 

After the revelations in the living room, Nagi slowly made her way out pier on   
the lake.   
It had taken her and Ryoko several minutes to calm their mother, Washu and   
finally had her lying down in their room on one of the futons there. As several   
minutes passed she saw her sister talking to Tenchi and then she headed towards   
her.   
Nagi was at the end of the pier staring up at the starry sky as her sister   
joined her.   
Nagi:" So How's Mom? Is she sleeping?"   
Ryoko: "Yep, she finally conked out and is sleeping in our room."   
They then both stared at the stars!   
( Ryoko then got a concerned look) "Are you Ok with this plan of Washu's?"   
Nagi: "Well, as we both know whatever we think of the plan, Washu will do it , as   
stubborn as she is!"   
Ryoko: "Ain't that the truth!" (They both chuckled)   
Then after several moments of silence; Ryoko continued;   
"I need to ask you something, but I need to get something first! Be right back!"   
Nagi then saw Ryoko fly back to phase through the house. With in a minute she   
came back with a square case and plopped down where she was sitting before, next   
to Nagi. She then pulled 2 Sake bottles out gave one to Nagi, then toasted "To   
Family." Nagi agreed and they spent the next 3 hours drinking and talking.   
Ryoko: "Since Mom is asleep, can you tell me how I died, and why you helped me?   
(Ryoko was as blunt as anyone, Nagi was just as if not more).   
Nagi: "Actually it was Washu who found you. She seems to have a type of mental   
link with Ken-oki. She convinced him to pick her up and made me take her to you and   
Ryo-oki!"   
Ryoko: "With what we know now, she must have sensed I was in trouble. Even though   
she didn't know I was her daughter then."   
Nagi: "Well, we had Ryo-oki stop where she was and we were there within   
10 minutes." (She took another swig)   
" Technically, you were dead, but Washu had brought a stasis chamber   
miniaturized in her pocket, she enlarged it, and put you in it. We then went to   
one of her labs near Jurai and she started working on you. I stayed, I don't know   
why. Later when she had revived and repaired you. She then put you back on Ryo-oki and   
wiped both your memories, she set the coordinates for earth and I left.   
Ryoko:" She knew Tenchi had gone home to earth, when he left Jurai. She knew, and I   
know she had interests on Tenchi as much as the other girls. Maybe in the back   
of her mind, she knew we were somehow connected."   
Nagi: (started to laugh) "You remember, the town she came up with on Venus, I   
don't think she would have lifted a finger to do that for us to fight unless she   
wanted to keep an eye on us!"   
Ryoko:" Could be!" She slouched another bottle of Sake as Nagi did the same!   
A few minutes later!   
Nagi: "Why do youuu Like that farm boyyyy!"   
Ryoko:" Heee issh the moost loving kind heearted , lovable, sweeeet, kind... did   
I say kind already... yep I dishd"   
Nagi:" Whay doon't youu just snatch him & take off?"   
Ryoko: "Bechause I promised himmm I'd win hiss heart fair and sqwuare! Plush he   
wouldn'tt love me if I just took him, you know!"   
Nagi: "Too bad he dishin have a brooder, ha!"   
They both go on like this for another 2 hours, in the morning Tenchi and a freshly   
woken Washu find them sleeping on the dock. 

Tenchi: "What should we do with them, Miss Washu?"   
Washu: "Help me get them up to their room, I need to talk to you about something,   
Tenchi, OK?"   
Tenchi: "OK!" ( A few minutes later as they talk at the dining room table. Washu   
then recounts how Ryoko died and was saved by Washu and Nagi.) "You mean she was hurt   
that much? (He was upset) No one told me?!"   
Washu: "Would you have gone after Ayeka and faced Kagato?"   
Tenchi: "You know thinking about it, I don't know, I would have gotten her either   
to wait for me or left one of the knights with her!"   
Washu: "If you did that you wouldn't have gotten to the throne room, and Kagato   
would have won. She was protecting your chance to win."   
Tenchi: "But, why did she leave, why didn't she stay and wait for me?"   
Washu: "Tenchi you know sometimes your such a block head! Can't you see when you   
went after Ayeka, she thought you chose her!   
So she did what she could because she loves you so much she was willing to let   
you go, and die for you! (A stern look came over Washu's face. Then she Slapped   
him hard!)   
Tenchi: (Rubbing his cheek) "I deserved that! (After a pause) I'll talk to her   
when she wakes up".   
Washu: "You better, or a slap won't be your only problem!"   
Tenchi: "I understand, Miss Washu. Can you tell Sasami to bring my lunch to the   
carrot fields?"   
Washu: (With a satisfied look)" No Problem Tenchi! He then headed out to work and   
to think!" 

******************************************************************************************************** 

Tenchi headed to the shrine office to talk to his grandpa about something that   
was bothering him. While the others were piling the supplies for the trip on the   
patio.   
As he waited to talk to his grandfather he kept thinking about what Washu had   
told him earlier in the week. Just then Lord Katsuhito walked in and sat down across from Tenchi.   
Katsuhito: "Well, I thought you'd be down at the house getting ready to go?"   
Tenchi: "I was, but I needed to talk to you Grandpa, on an important matter?"   
Katsuhito: (Getting an inkling of what was to be asked.)" Does it have to do with   
the girls....... and you?"   
Tenchi: "Yes,.... How did you know.....?"   
Katsuhito: "Ever since we came back from Jurai, you seem to have been pondering   
on them . Is it the decision on whom you want to give you heart to?"   
Tenchi: "Yes, it does, but I need to ask you a question first. If someone is   
truly in love with you, how much will they sacrifice for that person, I mean   
would you give your life for them?"   
Katsuhito: (He sat in thought examine Tenchi's question for what seemed like   
minutes, but was only 10 to 15 seconds)   
"Yes, with out a doubt, if that person is truly in love, they would give up   
everything for them."   
Tenchi: "How do you know Grandpa?"   
Katsuhito: (Then quietly he said 2 names) "Haruna .....and..... Achika!"   
Tenchi: "Yes, Of course why didn't I see it....."   
Katsuhito: "But, Tenchi both gave up their lives for 2 different forms of love!   
Haruna gave it up for my love, while Achika shortened her life for you, Tenchi."   
(He pause, took a breath and continued)   
"Haruna was sick, but didn't tell me. I had to leave Jurai and she insisted to go   
with me, I accepted happily. She slowly got worse as we journeyed to Earth and as you   
know she died just before we made it to Earth".   
Tenchi: "She really loved you. (Looking thoughtfully at his grandfather)   
That dimension she created, she did that to live   
out the life taken from her and she used me as a substitute for you."   
Katsuhito: (eyes slowly getting red & puffy) "And, your mother, she knew while   
battling Kain that the blast that took her powers also shortened her life.   
But, she did it for your life."   
Tenchi: "Yes, I see that now. But, can't what Ayeka and Ryoko helping me save   
mother be the same, or Ryoko saving me from Haruna's world, is that the same.   
Or, what Ryoko did on Jurai........?"   
Katsuhito: Yes, they we helping you, but of the 3 incidents you gave, it seems   
to me that both girls put themselves in danger to rescue you, while only one   
actually sacrificed their life for you. But, I wouldn't doubt both would give   
their lives for you!"   
Tenchi: "Your right, both would, and I would for them!" he sighed, nodding his head yes.   
Katsuhito: "Well, you may have answered you question, or at least be more clear about it."   
Tenchi: "Thanks Grandpa!"   
Katsuhito: "Well, let's get down there, I wouldn't want to miss you flight."   
Tenchi: "Yeah, guess your right!" 

********************************************************************************************************* 

As Katsuhito and Tenchi make it to the patio, the rest of those going are gathered   
there. Those going include Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Nagi, Mihoshi, & Kiyone.   
Those staying behind are Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, and Sasami.   
As they were saying good bye, Washu was holding a silver cylinder as a   
dimensional portal opened up to deposit a gigantic cabbit ship 3 times as wide   
and with 3 decks below it's bridge section. In an instant the supplies were   
beamed aboard. Washu then explained it!   
Washu: "Using this device called a mental control wand I am able to control the   
ship."   
Ayeka: "Will you be the only one to use this mental wand Miss Washu?"   
{Don't forget she's in her adult form through this Fic, OK!!}   
Washu: "I have programmed it to take commands from myself, Ryoko, and Nagi. In an   
emergency I will allow it to accept you Ayeka and Kiyone since you have some   
piloting skills. Ok, any more Questions?" (She was greeted with silence) "Ok, Lets get going!" 

As the Mega cabbit ship made it's way passed Pluto, Washu was thinking of the   
coming events. ["I will get them out even if I have to do something drastic. I won't   
endanger Ryoko or Nagi, but I will not let that pompous ass Clay sacrifice my child and   
her children for one of his schemes. I swear you will pay dearly!"] 

Well that's Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be concerned mostly with the trip there and   
with rescuing Yui's Spirit and Shinji. Hope you join me soon with the next episode.   
**Chapter # 4: Revelations & Decisions**

Thanks again and Please Read and Review!   
  



	4. Revalations and Decisions

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and 

claim it as your own. This is now an A/U story in regards to 3 items.   
Though this is based on the T/U universe, The idea of the cabbit Crystals in the   
Lake is from the Original OAV series, as well as the mother/daughter   
Relationship between Washu & Ryoko. Tenchi does have the   
Light Hawk Wings but only discovers it use in this fic!   
There will be references of Clay in the Original OVA,   
but this is a T/U Based fic! Ok, on with the Fic.   
It should last from 4 to 6 chapters. This story will be revised!   
It is in a mixed Script format! 

** "Children of the Goddesses"**   


**Chapter # 4: Revelations & Decisions**   


Washu has been on the bridge of the Mega-Cabbit ship now for over 3 straight   
days. Her daughters Ryoko and Nagi were beginning to worry on whether their mother   
was slowly having a nervous breakdown. Having very little sleep made for a very   
grouchy Washu. Most stayed out of her way, but Ryoko and Nagi were convinced that   
she needed to take a rest as soon as possible. As it was going on, Tenchi, in   
his bunk, on the 2nd level of the ship, was remembering his previous   
conversation with his grandfather about his decision he knew he'd have to make   
soon. He knew that of all the girls only 3 really had a true form of love for   
him. Sasami, he knew had a crush on him, and he knew that she would become a   
beautiful woman when she grew up. But, that was the problem, she was 12, while   
he was 18, he knew that for now she would not be a consideration. But, he kept   
the idea of her in mind if things didn't work out with the 2 girls who he knew   
he had to decide on. Ryoko and Ayeka! 

He knew that since they got back form Jurai, both have had a tenuous friendship   
that always broke down because of their feelings for him.   
"Gods, why can't they accept me for a friend, then each other   
as friends, it would make it so much easier." thought Tenchi as he continued to think   
about this problem. "I need to talk to them both about this together and   
separately so I can have them understand that if the fighting keeps up they   
won't win me over at all." With this thought complete. Tenchi decided that   
tomorrow after breakfast, he'll talk to both of them.   
As the data was whizzing by on the holo-computer screen, Washu was beginning to   
wonder if there was a mistake made by her?   
The data showed to Washu, that 2 of the 14 year old Eva pilots, Rei, and Asuka   
were showing distinct variations on several strands of DNA that didn't match   
her, but it did match someone else, actually 2 people, 2 people she new all too   
well. " Well, this does change things. "I'd better contact them and see if they   
want to help, though one probably won't." Washu knew whom she was talking about   
So she went about contacting both when she sensed her daughters enter the   
bridge. But, as she was greeted she noticed both had shut their links down and   
before she could react, she was given a shot. Before she could protest, she   
fell into a deep sleep. 

Ryoko: "You know she's going to be pissed at us!"   
Nagi: "Yeah, but I think she'll not be as mad when we tell her why!"   
Ryoko: "Oh yeah telepathically! Ok, Listen I'll take the next watch, and you get   
some sleep. You know one of us has to be there when she wakes up."   
Nagi: "Ok, I'll take the next shift. And Ryoko!"   
Ryoko: "Yes?"   
Nagi: "Keep us out of black holes!"   
Ryoko: "Yep, same old Nagi."   
After her forced sleep. Washu woke up from a dreamless sleep induced from   
artificial means. The first thought in her mind was;   
"I'm going to get them both for this", but she then saw Nagi sleeping in the bed   
next to hers, she probed her mind and had a quick change of heart. "They did it   
because they were worried about..... Me?! Wow, I never thought.... Well, I seem   
to have underestimated them both." [My little girls cared about their mother she said to herself joyously] .   
Nagi: "So How's the Greatest Genius in the Universe? "   
Washu: "Thanks, I did need the rest. I would have kept on going until I dropped   
dead. Thanks, & I am proud of you two."   
(Nagi, who almost never shows emotion, blushes and puts her hand on the back of   
her head, with a smirk on her face!)   
["Thank you, Ryoko, for caring!"]   
Ryoko: (From the ship's Bridge) ["It's Ok. Anytime, Mom!"] That brought a joyful   
smile to the red headed scientist.   


*********************************************************************************************************   


As Tenchi finished his breakfast, seated between Ryoko and Ayeka, he grabs both by   
their hand and asks both to meet him by the observation deck in 15 minutes. Both   
girls nodded Yes, Then after he left looked at each other confused. They showed   
up at the observation deck and waited for Tenchi. He came in a minute later. He   
motioned for them to sit down at a table set up at the front of one of the   
Observation Decks panoramic windows as space was warped and the stars were streaks   
of multi-colored lights.   
As they sat down he reached out and took one of the girls hands in his and squeezed   
both. The girls were still wearing the surprised look they had at breakfast.   
They both gazed into the boys eyes that they both loved as he began to speak.   
Tenchi: "I asked you both here because I have been thinking of both of you since   
you both came back to earth all those months ago."   
(Both girls had an anxious and nervous look as they were listening) "I want you two to listen   
to what I am about to say, and please do not stop me until I am done. Can you two do that?"   
Ayeka: "I can Lord Tenchi!"   
Ryoko: "Ok, I can Tenchi! He smiled and then began;   
Tenchi:" I am as you know a farm boy form Okoyama, Japan who had as a future a   
choice as a shrine priest, maybe an architect or engineer, or something else.   
Now, I have another option to me, being an heir to an intergalactic Empire. I   
also had before a very quiet lifestyle with absolutely not prospects for dating   
any girl. I then, through various events, have 6 beautiful alien girls land and   
live at my house. Have various wild adventures, fly through space, eat exotic   
foods, and overall I am having the time of my life. (Both girls who are still   
holding hands with Tenchi as he speaks have big smiles on their faces.) But, I   
have only one negative about all that has happened to me over the last 2 years.   
(Both girls lose their smiles and have anxious looks again) I was terrified that I   
almost lost both of you when we faced Kagato. When he shot you Ryoko, my chest   
seized up as I saw you fall, and when he took you away, Ayeka, I felt like my   
heart would be completely broken. (a small pause as he got up and moved both girls   
seats right next to his on either side, he then sat back down and tenuously put each arm   
around each of the girl's shoulders, then naturally put their heads on Tenchi's   
shoulders) When I saw you hanging up in that energy field, Ayeka, All I could   
think then was of what he would do to you if I lost" (He shook his head in   
disgust as he squeezed her tightly), Ryoko, when I thought I didn't know where   
you went, then finding out you were so seriously injured that you died..."   
"You mean she died"? Asked a surprised Ayeka? ( Looking at her rival with   
exasperated concern)   
Tenchi patted her on the back to calm her down and continued. "When I talked to Washu and found out only last   
week what you did for me, and for Ayeka. It made my mind up and that's why I need to   
ask you both something. Both girls now quietly sobbing looked up from where they   
were lying on Tenchi's chest waiting for Tenchi's question.   
I want to ask you for 2 things to change and one is that I am asking you   
both.................. if you want to ........................ Marry me?   
Both girls look at Tenchi, then at each other several times. Then both got up and   
then both ask Tenchi to stay where he was. Both moved to the opposite end of the   
deck, wiping their tears as they started talking to each other?   
Ayeka: "Ryoko, what do you think of this..... proposal?"   
Ryoko: "I.... don't know, I love him, but I wasn't planning on sharing, you know   
that."   
Ayeka: "Well as you know we on Jurai do accept marriages with more than one   
wife...!"   
Ryoko:" But, as you highness has so many times pointed out I am not from Jurai!"   
Ayeka: "But, I don't want to lose him, he proposed to both of us, Ryoko, do you   
want to lose him, after all we've been through." (she grabbed her rivals hands)   
Ryoko: "Look Princess, I don't want to lose him, but I also am tired of fighting   
you all the time."   
Ayeka:" But, don't you see if we both have him, why would we fight, at the   
least we won't fight about him, and probably if we do, it would be verbally like   
my mother and Aunt Funaho do."   
Ryoko: "I forgot you had 2 moms, right. Mmmm, listen, If we agree to this, we   
don't fight and we support Tenchi with whatever he wants to do, even if it means   
not being heir to the Empire?"   
Ayeka: (with a worried look, then looking more calm and nodding yes) "Even If I   
become a farmer's wife, like you would have to Ryoko."   
Ryoko: "For Tenchi, I would do whatever it took to stay with him and keep him   
happy, even becoming a sister bride to you Princess."   
Ayeka: "Then we agree to Lord Tenchi's Proposal?"   
Ryoko: "Yep, oh this is going to blow them away on Jurai!"   
Ayeka: "And the Galactic Union!" Both girls laugh which brings the attention of   
their beloved to them. Both make their way back to a now nervous Tenchi. They   
sit down not letting on what they said to each other. Then they answered Tenchi. 

Ryoko: "We have decided that......"   
Ayeka: "We will accept you proposal....."   
Both: "Tenchi!!" 

Both then glomp him and all 3 fell backwards on the floor of the   
observation deck, both kissing him all over his face for a good 2 minutes. As   
the Blood red face of Tenchi finally comes up for air, he pulls both girls up and   
then sits them down.   
Tenchi: "Do you remember I asked you 2 things! (the girls tensed up and looked at   
their fiancée again) "Well The other thing was that since you are both marrying   
me, will you two please stop fighting?"   
Both girls looked at each other Then for the next 5 minutes there were 3 people   
on the observation deck, 1 male earthing looking totally confused, as he looked   
at his 2 fiancées, One A Jurian Princess, the other a former space pirate on the   
floor laughing their heads off. Then Tenchi asks himself;" I wonder of their like   
this, what's going to happen on our honeymoon? I need to talk to Great grandpa about this!"   


**********************************************************************************************************   


Later, after lunch is over, Tenchi announces to the rest of the family of his   
decision. All the rest of the gang is stunned. When they all got out of their shock, they all congratulate them.   
Later Washu and Nagi meet with Ryoko on the bridge.   
As Ryoko recounts the events of the morning to her mother and sister. Washu then   
tells her daughters about what she observed. both looked concerned.   
Nagi: "Well, Are they still family?"   
Washu: "Yes, of course, the plan will still be followed, but we may get more help now."   
Ryoko: "Are you sure Mom?"   
Washu: "Well, I don't know of one, but the other will definitely come. Now girls   
it's my turn on the bridge, go get some sleep".   
Nagi, I'll call you when your shift comes."   
Nagi: "Ok, Mom, and congrats Ryoko, you got a good one there, just keep an eye on your co-wife!"   
Ryoko: "Thanks, I will, but she loves him as much as I do, I think I might find a   
better friend than a rival. (She puts an arm around Nagi's shoulders and gives a quick squeeze)   
I already have with you sis!"   
Nagi: (With a wistful look) "Same here, Good night all."   
Ryoko and Washu: "Good night."   
As her daughters leave Washu contacts the 2 people most affected by her   
discovery.   
Well sisters, hope your both up to be mommies! She cackled as she called her   
sisters Tsunami and Tokimi that they had daughters they never knew they had! 

Well a new twist to both story lines, What happens next, well that all depends   
on who shows up and if they are there on time!   
**Chapter # 5: Confrontation**   
  
  



	5. Confrontation

**Disclaimer and Foreword**: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and 

claim it as your own. This is now an A/U story in regards to 3 items.   
Though this is based on the T/U universe, The idea of the cabbit Crystals in the   
Lake is from the Original OAV series, & the Mother/daughter   
Relationship between Washu & Ryoko is there, & Tenchi does have the   
Light Hawk wings but only discovers it use in this fic!   
There will be references of Clay in the Original OVA,   
but this is a T/U Based fic! Ok, on with the Fic.   
It should last from 4 to 6 chapters.   
This story is in a partial Script format. 

**"Children of the Goddess"**

**Chapter # 5 Confrontation and a Battle plan**

As Washu was waiting patiently in her lab, an ethereal form appeared behind   
her. Washu, who as usual was working at her floating holo computer just smiled   
as her sister, Tsunami made her way to hug her from behind. 

Washu: "Well, long time no see sister!"   
Tsunami: (as she finishes hugging Washu) "A pleasant hello sister!" (Smiling)   
Washu: "Well how have you and the Jurian Trees been?"   
Tsunami: (Smiling) "We are well sister. Now, what did you want me for?"   
Washu now loses her smile and raises a face of concern and anguish.   
Washu: "I called you here Tsunami to help me ....and to help you!"   
Tsunami: (Now looked confused and asked)"....... To help .....me?!?!"   
Washu: "I have, as I'm sure you're aware on my way to a point in the Galaxy   
opposite from my home on the Planet Earth.   
I am sure your aware that most of my friends and family are here with me to help   
me rescue my grand child." (Washu had warm thoughts of her friends and her   
daughters)   
Now Tsunami was even more confused. "I thought you had 3 children you were   
trying to rescue."   
Washu answered, "I am, One a boy by the name of Shinji, he's my grandson.   
His mother came from the ova that Dr. Clay stole from me so long ago."   
Then after a pause, Tsunami spoke; "Then who are the other two to you sister, if   
they are not related to you? Why would you want to rescue them?"   
Washu answered, "They are related to me...... they are my nieces".   
She let the comment's meaning sink into her sister's thoughts as a clear and swift   
reaction came from the goddess.   
"Nieces, how are they related to us? Are they Tokimi's?" Tsunami was now a bit   
more hesitant. "The first one's name is Asuka Langley Sohryu, she's Tokimi's   
daughter." Washu explained.   
Then, hesitantly Tsunami asked the obvious question,   
"Then who is the 3rd child?" ( a deeper look of concern took over her face)   
"She's your daughter Tsunami!" Washu had a smile on her face. "Her name is Rei   
Ayanami, incidentally she has light blue hair very similar to you, sister."   
"But, how,.....? When.....? But I've never been intimate with.... Hey I am a   
goddess, I can't have children!" she said now in a tense voice   
"Well Yes.... and no!" Answered Washu   
"But, ....How?" was all Tsunami could say at a totally unexpected situation.   
Washu looked thoughtfully at her younger sister, with compassion and understanding   
she proceeded to explain.   
"Well A god or goddess cannot normally conceive a child, let alone create one as   
a human would. but, all beings, whether they are normal or extra ordinary can   
have a portion of themselves drained out and formed to another god, or a demi-god." 

"But, the only entities that I have ever shared myself with are the Trees of   
Jurai!" exclaimed Tsunami.   
"Here in this dimension, Tsunami," Washu continued. "Here you have the trees to   
help. But, in Clay's version of his perfect dimension, he had to find the next   
best thing. Since he created this Earth and it's solar system only, he had to use   
the powers naturally there which we call The natural order of things, or your   
essence, Tsunami. Clay's was not exception." ( Now looking at a more confused   
Tsunami) "You do as you have done blindly before, sent you essence into his   
dimension, it was converted to a lone female figure." (As she said that a screen   
appeared in front of the sister goddesses and showed them a picture of Lillith,   
Then the camera followed the trail of LCL, a powerful substance that was slowly   
leaking out of Lillith. As the picture changed, the bluish substance then made   
it's was to a lower level from the large mother figure housed at NERV   
headquarters.   
"That is my daughter??" Asked a shaky Tsunami.   
"Well Yes and No. (A more confused look was on Tsunami's face, as Washu answered;   
"Yes that is Lillith, where your powers went to her and the clone that was made from her."   
Tsunami Interrupted, "But sister, even if I accept the fact that the large figure being held at   
this NERV facility was my daughter, How can I help her, I still can't believe   
this Washu." (This was the first time she had called Washu by her proper name)   
"Rei Ayanami, the blue haired girl, was developed from Lillith through DNA gene   
splicing and cloning with a human." Washu continued.   
"What", Tsunami yelled! (Now quite irritated) "I don't understand Washu, how can a   
mortal like Clay even get our material to do, this? We are after all Goddesses!" 

Washu answered her, "Well this is where he showed his genius, even I wouldn't have thought about it   
this way. And that is much to say from me...."   
"WASHU, How?" A now clearly irritated Tsunami demanded!   
"Well.... since you asked.... I'll tell you sister!" said Washu with a smirk.   
He used the power that Tokimi gave him , plus the Jurai tree he stole earlier   
in his career" (Tsunami now remembers with regret) "plus my ova and manipulated ALL   
3 to make the raw materials for everything and everyone in this dimension.   
He even had the gaul to isolate in these 3 children specific material, mainly DNA   
from each of us, to achieve his twisted goal of perfection called the   
Third Impact."   
Washu then explains the idea of the Third Impact involving all in this   
dimension, with Keel Lorenz as it's architect. She then informs that upset   
goddess of the fact that as Sasami is her avatar in this dimension, Keel is   
Clay's avatar, pushing his agenda throughout this pocket dimension eventual   
demise and rebirth of Clay as a god.   
"You mean to tell me he is causing the deaths of billions in this dimension, just   
to achieve God hood?" Asked an exasperated Tsunami.   
I'm afraid so! And that's not all (another puzzled look took over Tsunami's   
face) "he miscalculated on the amount of mass involved in the creation of this   
dimension." stated a concerned Washu.   
"What do you mean sister, what's going to happen?" Asked Tsunami.   
(Now with watery eyes forming)   
Washu answered, "he has too little mass to achieve   
his goal, instead of a god, he will create a black hole, implode the pocket   
dimension, and atomize at least 300 quadrants of this Galaxy alone." 

The ramifications blared in Tsunami's head, "That's 2/3rds of the Jurai   
Empire...... including The Planet Jurai,......" answered Tsunami.   
"And even reaching to the other side of the Galaxy, obliterating The Sol system, my home."   
Finished Washu.   
"....and Sasami is still on Earth." Added a now despondent Tsunami.   
After some moments of reflection, Washu made a final statement hoping to enlist   
her sister's aide;   
"Will you help me rescue the children and stop Clay from destroying Trillions,...   
including our family?" (making a more forceful statement)   
Looking at her sister after that last jab at her emotions, Tsunami answered,   
"you know who. Don't you?"   
As Washu was about to answer, they both felt a new presence in the lab.   
They turned around to see their sister Tokimi in all her goddess glory.   
"Well, it seems that I have become the topic of conversation with in my family",   
stated an arrogant Tokimi   
As all 3 sisters looked at each other, Tokimi, then started to look sad and then a   
slowly change to anger   
"What a pig Clay is, taking my power and essence I allowed him to use, go and want   
to become like us. But, I can see the logic and greed in it."   
Both Washu and Tsunami looked bewildered at their powerful sister.   
"How long have you been hanging around here in my lab sister?"   
A now perturbed Washu said.   
"Oh, sister" (now looking with sympathy), "don't get me wrong, I detest someone who   
is so egotistical that he would even have the nerve to steal from a goddess.   
He must be mad!!"   
Tsunami then asked: "Then will you help us save our children, Washu's Mine......   
and your daughter!" (Trying to reach Tokimi's heart which until now had been vacant   
of any love or concern for anyone but herself and to a much lesser degree her   
sisters. Was there room in such a heart for a daughter, even more a daughter   
who's mother had no knowledge of her existence till now.   
"HAHHAH!!! Well, you two try you hardest to sway me!" Was Tokimi's reaction.   
Washu then answered by materializing two screens in front of her sisters as images   
of both their children were seen. And, for the next two hours   
both were shown the story of Evangelion, Clay's Name for his experiment   
and for the mammoth Bio-Mecha's to the children interacting, to the battles.   
As both goddesses watched those that they were asked to help, they started to feel for   
them. Tsunami for the emotionless Rei, who did as she was told, because Gendo   
bred her that way. To Asuka, whom Tokimi at first thought was a loud mouth brat,   
but was seeing how brave and strong she was. She was starting to like her. Then   
both screens were stopped on two horrible events, Both girls deaths. Rei, blowing   
up to save Shinji and the NERV Base, while Asuka was literally torn apart as the   
SEELE Evas destroyed Asuka's. Tokimi, whom in her long existence had seen as   
horrible and worse suddenly grabbed her chest at the image of her ... daughter   
dead, at the hands of Evas whom had no heart or feeling just like her.   
She then felt something wet on her face. she had a confused look as she put her hand to her   
face to see the tears on her hand, she then looked to her sister Tsunami whom   
had seen her daughter Rei blow up in her Eva. Tsunami was on her knees crying   
loudly and being held by a despondent Washu, looking at her elder sister.   
"Well, can you let this happen?" asked Washu to her sister Tokimi.   
"What is this wetness? Are they tears sister?" a now confused Tokimi asked?   
With a smile of awareness, Washu answered, "Yes, they are tears!"   
"Why am I shedding tears, I don't even know this girl?"   
But she knows you, Washu then showed Asuka, younger this time playing with a   
woman with Brown waist length hair as she was pushing a young Asuka on a swing   
in a park. "She looks just like you doesn't she Tokimi?"   
"Yes she is, but how? Did he copy me Washu?"   
He cloned you from you essence with the power you gave him.   
"So.... she is my daughter then?" A puzzled and concerned look came as she   
herself, the most powerful goddess of the three, started crying for a daughter she now knows she had to save.   


**********************************************************************************************************   
**The Geo-Front, Clay's Pocket Universe:**

Gendo Ikari was shuffling papers as the final sync test were being conducted in   
the Central Dogma of NERV Headquarters.   
He observed through several monitors the reactions of the three teenage pilots, and   
the main bridge personnel. Later he would observe one of the children, The First   
Child, Rei Ayanami in a pool of LCL fluid filled room next to his office.   
He would observe her through a Plexiglas see through wall to make sure her progress   
was sufficient for the final act to resurrect his "God", the being known to   
him as "The Doctor". As the day wore on, that entity observed the world he had   
created and being a perfectionist. He didn't want this version of the Perfect   
world. With that known, he started the Second Impact 15 years before within the   
pocket dimension. But in the real dimension that he came from, only 6 months had   
passed.   
Later, after Rei had left for home after Gendo's observations, The Doctor came   
for a visit with his Avatar, who was observing Gendo in his office!   
"Well, Gendo, is the process for the Third Impact close?" asked an impatient   
Doctor Clay, who now looked Like Keel Lorenz.   
"When the 17th Angel is defeated, we can start the final countdown to the Third   
Impact as per your orders Sire!" Answered a zombie like Commander Ikari.   
"Then double the guard and the observation teams on the three children, I have   
knowledge that a new threat will be here soon, and they are after the three children. "ordered Clay/Keel.   
"I will do as you say, they won't get them!" replied Gendo Ikari.   
"Make sure, my assent to an elder God will be accomplished, at any cost!"   
Clay then disappeared in front of a clearly shaken Gendo.   
"I'll have to inform Nerv to prepare!" he said to himself as he picked up the phone.   
Then still as Keel, clay informs the rest of SEELE of what is coming.   


********************************************************************************************************** 

Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami were traveling using their Goddess powers to visit   
their targets of rescue in their subconscious dreams.   
Washu delved into her grandson's dream just after he had visited a hospitalized   
Asuka, after the 15th angel attack. He was feeling as low as he could,   
anguishing at the sight of his friend, and one of the people he cared about the most.   
He could do nothing and he was starting to think about running away, this time   
permanently at a certain turn off above Tokyo-3. Then as his depressed thoughts   
crammed his brain, a light caught his attention. It grew to totally cover his   
line of sight. As it slowly died down, he saw a woman. At first, he thought it   
was Asuka. But, as he drew closer, he saw not a 14 year old girl, but a woman,   
in her thirties, who had a striking similarity to his mother. She had a smile in   
her cute face and a compassionate look in her face. As Shinji took a hold of this   
site, the woman began to speak to him;   
"Hello Shinji? I'm sure you might be wondering why I am here?" Said the mysterious woman.   
"Y-Yess, that did cross my mind! Well, who are you?" Asked Shinji.   
"Well, let me say that even though I have never seen you before, you are very   
important to me, and I am here to keep you alive, to help save you, Asuka and Rei   
from your deaths!"   
All this was totally overwhelming to a 14 year old who had too many memories on   
his plate to handle.   
Shinji started to yell; "Why are you telling me this, Don't I have enough on my mind with staying   
alive long enough to tell Asuka how I feel....." Then he felt a warm embrace, it   
was the woman herself shaking as she tried to comfort him. "Why are you hugging   
me, you just told me you know I'm going to die, yet you seem to be as upset as   
me, WHY?" He yelled, looking into her wet eyes.   
"I am going to rescue you and the girls before you are supposed to die.   
Do you believe me when I say this to you!" asked a now upset Goddess.   
"Yes, I can see you are clearly telling me the truth." They both slowly calmed   
down. As they looked at each other, Washu continued;   
"Now, what I am about to tell you, will be told to Asuka, and Rei, by their mothers   
in their dreams. (This statement perplexed Shinji who knew Asuka's Mom was dead,   
and by what he knew about Rei, her mother was the defeated Angel Lillith, and   
indirectly his own mother Yui, through her DNA.). "How can their mothers tell them   
anything, their either dead or can't respond to them." Shinji said Untrustingly.   
Washu then threw one of her patented confident smiles and slowly informed Shinji   
of the plans made by Keel Lorenz, and his true identity in relation to the events   
in the pocket dimension. Plus his relationship with Washu, her sisters, Asuka and Rei!   
Shinji asked. "So.. So your my Grandmother, and Tokimi is Asuka' real mother, and......"   
"And, Tsunami Is Rei's through Lillith!" Completed Washu.   
"Keel is this Dr. Clay?" stated Shinji. "Yes, he was a good man long ago, but   
he was subjugated so much by Clay's essence, he ceased to exist long ago!"   
answered a weary Washu.   
"I... understand, I need to help you so the girls can make it back to their real   
mothers, and I can start a new life with ... with your true family." reassured Shinji.   
He finally started to have a positive focus his dream was ending.   
"Now I need you three to meet, confirm these conversations we're having with you   
and go over these plans I'm about to tell you, OK? asked a determined Washu.   
"OK, Washu, ah...Grandma, I'll remember!" Answered Shinji.   
(Because if you don't we may lose you all!) Said Washu to herself   


Shinji woke up with a determined and positive look on his face, then realizing   
what had been asked of him. He quickly ran through his morning routine at   
breakneck speed, made breakfast for Misato and Asuka. Made lunch for himself and   
Asuka By doing this he got out of Misato's apartment before they awoke. He knew   
if what Washu had told him was the truth, Asuka and Rei would be seeking him out,   
he knew where and when that would be!   


Later after the three children made their way to school they spoke to no one   
until lunch. As the time for lunch came closer, all three exchanged e-mail messages   
throughout their time in class. When the class were allowed out into   
the courtyard to eat their lunches, Shinji motioned for the two girls to follow him   
behind the large cherry tree in the courtyard. Rei, came immediately, and after   
a hrumph, Asuka made her way to meet them.   
Then All three sat down, there was several moments of silence until an irritated   
Asuka finally asked Shinji why he called them there   
"Well this may sound weird to you too but...."   
"Anything coming from you perverted mouth would be weird you baka!" shrieked a   
pissed off Asuka!   
"Would you just put a sock in it Asuka and listen!" A very angry Shinji said as he   
was staring a hole right through Asuka, who quite   
unexpectedly shut up and sat down, utterly thrown by this un-wimpy Shinji in   
front of her!   
"Shinji-kun, can you now explain why you needed to talk to us!" asked a calm Rei.   
"Thanks Rei", said Shinji, as he still gave Asuka an angry stare.   
"Ok, have you two had a dream about someone different yesterday?" This immediately got a   
reaction from Asuka, then even Rei had a concerned look. "I thought so. Listen we   
have to do as they said." (Shinji was keenly aware of the observation teams all   
around them, and he hoped that the girls were also informed of this from their   
respective mothers.) "Are you aware of the events that are coming?"   
With a shocked look, Asuka shook her head yes, As well as Rei. "Then you know   
when we must be ready!" asserted Shinji. "They both nodded positively. "Ok, we need   
to stay together until the event. I'll ask Misato if you, Rei can bunk with Asuka and   
I'll do some grocery shopping for the food you like."   
Rei, then spoke; "I don't' have a mother, so why should I listen to an apparition   
in my dreams?" She asked   
"Because, No one is without a mother,..... even Lillith!" stated Shinji. By saying   
this, Rei knew that Shinji knew her secret, he Also knew that she did have a   
mother, and with that she also knew that Gendo, Keel or SEELE could not be trusted anymore.   
"I will follow whatever she (Tsunami) tells me, Shinji-kun!" said, Rei.   
"As will I Rei-chan." Answered Shinji!   
"I'll listen...... (and rather grudgingly) and do what she (Tokimi) says as well." Asuka said with not much feeling.   
"Good, I hope to get this nightmare over with soon." Replied Shinji   
"And, are we part of this nightmare of yours Baka? Well?" Stated an angry Asuka,   
Who slapped Shinji!   
As he got up from the slap, Asuka whispered to Shinji "Gotta make it look good,   
Baka to throw off The Section 2 goons. Remember, they report directly to you Dad!" .   
Shinji whispered back, "Acknowledging her statement whispered back,   
Did you have to hit me so hard?"   
Asuka answered, "Yeah, I loved it, but I will be ready when needed, just you be   
ready Baka Shinji!"   
As the three made their way back to the school building, Shinji kept on rubbing   
his bruised cheek,   
Rei patted him on his back to let him know that she understood as well.   


*********************************************************************************************************   


[**Flashback**] 

Earlier that morning, Asuka's Room. She slept reliving the same horrible dream,   
her mother hanging there with a doll hanging next to her. Then something   
changed. Her mother's body, suddenly shimmered and glowed, then her clothes   
changed to an elaborate set of robes and she didn't have a rope around her throat.   
She then with a smile floated towards a crying and shaken Asuka.   
"No,.... no, you are dead, I saw you die, why are you smiling at me, No please, I   
can't handle this!" As she ranted and tried to run, Tokimi took a hold of her and   
gently hugged her as a mother would. Asuka slowly stopped shaking and crying in   
this woman's arms.   
Tokimi then started to explain to Asuka the circumstances slowly, always holding   
the weeping girl, and stopping when needed as she cried several times during the   
lengthy explanation. As Asuka started to understand, she was happy and angry at   
the same time. Happy because she had her mother back, the Real mother that she   
knew existed before the accident, angry because of what Keel Lorenz (Clay's   
Avatar) had done to her. She wanted to rip his heart out. But, as Tokimi had   
sympathized, she reminded her that she had to be a little more patient for a   
little while longer until she, Rei and Shinji would be rescued. She knew the plan   
was risky, but now a new resolve came upon her to look forward to what was to   
come.   
"It won't be much longer My little one, then you be back with me and away from the   
hell Keel has you all in!" Said Tokimi.   
"Oh, Mama, I'll try to be patient, but I have missed you so much, I want to be   
with you holding me like this!" Stated Asuka.   
Yes, I know, and when I hold you again, it won't be in a dream world but with me   
for real, just be strong for Mama, OK Asuka-chan?"   
"Ok, Mama, I love you!" cried Asuka.   
"I love you too sweety" (answered a tearing up Tokimi), "now wake up and meet your friends at   
school. And remember, I'll be watching over you!"   
With that parting thought, Asuka, awoke, with a calm and relaxed feeling in her   
heart. No more nightmares about her mother, and hope that the world she was in   
will soon be behind her. She'd better get going if she was going to meet Shinji, and Rei.   
"God, Why do I want to get excited about those two? Oh yeah, Mama, and Maybe that   
baka!!   


**********************************************************************************************************   


**[Flashback**]   
Earlier that morning, Rei's Apartment. As Rei slept she never really dreamt   
anything, until tonight.   
As she slept she felt a presence staring at her.   
As Rei turned she saw a ghostly figure with flowing white and blue robes.   
The ghostly presence had a kind and sweet smile as she looked at Rei.   
"Can I help you with anything?" Asked a perplexed Rei, though she showed no   
emotion as she said this.   
"Well, you just might. I am looking for my daughter, she was taken from me about   
15 years ago, and I wondered if you might know her?" Asked a smiling Tsunami.   
"Can you describe her, she might be in my school?" answered a calm Rei, though   
inside she was more puzzled and curious.   
So she began to describe a very familiar girl to Rei.   
With in a minute she interrupted the Spirit in front of her and asked.   
"I cannot help but see that you are describing me."   
"And, why is that child?" Replied Tsunami.   
"Because I am the only one I know that has blue hair." answered a still stoic Rei   
Is that true!" Said Tsunami. "Well where I come from blue hair is quite common, as   
well as pink, green & purple."   
(This gives Rei a subtly concerned look).   
Rei said, "Those colors are not common here, where are you from, may I ask?"   
Well, I come from a far away place, I am a guardian of a Planet called Jurai, but...."   
(Though showing no emotion outwards, Rei was exasperated inside, Who was   
this apparition? Could it be an Angel to harass and entice me?)   
"Are you an Angel, sent to confuse me?" asked a now slightly anxious Rei.   
"No, I am actually The goddess, Tsunami, who is the mother of Lillith, whom you   
call the Mother of All Humanity."   
"Yes, that is what we call her, but how can you be her mother, if you are not our God?" Asked Rei?   
"Because, your supposed God created you, this world, and this dimension." Answered Rei.   
"So, you whom are a Goddess, did not create this world, yet you say you are the   
mother of Lillith, and of me by association?" stated Rei.   
"Correct!" Answered Tsunami.   
"I am still not clear, You are my mother?"   
"Yes!"   
"Yet, You didn't create this world!"   
"Yes!"   
"That is a contradiction, both facts cannot exist! Either one or the other can exist."   
(answered an exasperated Rei)   
"Normally, Yes, but not this time!" Stated Tsunami.   
"How?" (Now Rei was showing the strain of talking to this spirit whom is insisting on being her mother!)   
"Well, A man named Clay used powers from myself, and my sisters to create this pocket dimension.   
"Your sisters, so there are more Goddesses?" Asked Rei.   
"3 elder Goddesses, and Clay stole, or tricked to use our combined powers to create this dimension." answered Tsunami   
"Then how is it true that you claim that you are my mother?"   
'I am known as the Goddess of Nature, that includes any natural force, and Lillith   
was this dimension's natural force, so she was my daughter."   
"Why do you talk of her in past tense?" asked Rei.   
"Because you are her now, and you can tell with your powers that I am telling the   
truth. "(After she used a small amount of her powers, she confirmed what the spirit said.)   
"Well do you want to know why I came to you?" Asked Tsunami.   
"Of course please continue!" (stated Rei)   
I am Tsunami, and you are my daughter Lillith, or in her current form, Rei   
Ayanami, and I am here to tell you that we are going to get you, Asuka and Shinji   
out of this dimension, bring you to your home dimension and to me."   
"Why should I want to go?" Questioned Rei.   
"I know what GendoIkari, and more specifically Keel Lorenz wants to do with you,   
I can tell you it will lead not to the unity of spirit and Mind as they say,   
but to the destruction of all matter here."   
Tsunami then explains the error with Clay's Plan to become a God.   
When she finishes, Rei, is stunned into silence. Tsunami moves to the still form   
of Rei on her bed, and a stunning sight develops. Rei starts to cry, a few tears   
at a first, then she graduates to crying as Tsunami, now more solid, holds her   
daughter, and lets her cry out the sudden emotions flowing over her. Anger,   
sadness, betrayal, hatred, then as she looks at Tsunami, a slow ebb of happiness   
and contentment as Rei realizes she has a mother who loves her unconditionally,   
she clearly feels that, and A goddess at that.   
As Tsunami finishes the explanations of the rescue to be attempted, Rei is   
happy, even though the plan may go wrong, she was happy, knowing that whether   
they would be saved, or they would die in a black hole, she still had this   
special time with a parent that loved her unconditionally. Something she never even dream of.   
Tsunami prepared to depart, gives her daughter a hug and reminds Rei that she   
loves her, She reply's in kind, and is finally reminded to keep the emotionless   
facade a little longer so the plan has the best chance to work.   
Tsunami gives Rei a hug and departs as Rei wakes up.   
I have to get to school and meet with Shinji-kun and Asuka-san.   
She rushes off to her destiny.   


I obviously have All three Children a bit OOC so forgive me, but, as this is primarily a Tenchi   
Muyo Fic, so please give a little leeway on this since this will lead to a Waffy   
ending, so if you don't want that, then read some other story. For those who   
read on, Well the battle is in the next and Final chapter. Unless you want me to   
continue. So R&R!!!!! **Chapter #6: To Enter the Maelstrom**   
  



	6. Malestrom, and it's Aftermath!

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this   
story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own. This is now an A/U story in regards to 3 items.   
Though this is based on the T/U universe, The idea of the cabbit Crystals in the   
Lake is from the Original OAV series, & the Mother/daughter   
Relationship between Washu & Ryoko is there, & Tenchi does have the   
Light Hawk wings but only discovers it use in this fic!   
There will be references of Clay in the Original OVA,   
but this is a T/U Based fic! Ok, on with the Fic.   
It should last from 4 to 6 chapters.   
This story is in a partial Script format. 

**"Children of the Goddess"**

**Chapter # 6 "To Enter the Maelstrom"**   


The Mega-Cabbit ship now was within scanner range as All of it's occupants, Which included the three elder Goddesses Washu, Tokimi, and Tsunami gathered on the Large bridge of the ship to make final plans. As the occupants gathered, Washu eventually spoke to the group of friends and family that had come to help her and her sisters.   
"As you all may know I had asked you to help me with the rescue of my children and grand children, well this has slightly changed.(the sound of murmuring was heard at this comment, but she continued unfazed)   
I have found out, that the three children I had identified as my grand children, are in fact mine and each of my sisters.   
After a louder commotion, she quieted the group down and explained that Rei, was actually Tsunami's daughter, this caused Ayeka to wobble on her feet as the realization hit her that because of association, Sasami was (indirectly through Tsunami) a Mother! Washu continued, "And Asuka is Tokimi's daughter". She explained the cloning process Dr. Clay had implemented to create Rei, and Asuka's Mom, Kyoto a clone based on Tokimi!"   
"The only one that is directly related to me is Shinji, my grandson. His mother, Yui, my daughter from the ova Clay stole from me has her soul stuck within Shinji's Eva-01 unit" (there was a long pause as Washu had to collect herself before continuing).   
"So I don't know if I can get her out of there. Ryoko, then spoke up,   
"Mom, why don't we take the Eva with us when we rescue the kids, and figure how to get Yui out later!"   
Washu answered after thinking a bit; "Well, we can put the Eva in a subspace room and work on it later.   
Yeah, Well I knew you were my daughter, that was a great Idea! (Ryoko smiled from ear to ear hearing Washu's praise!).   


**After reviewing the Game plan for rescue Washu concluded the meeting with the following;   
All were gathered around the 3 goddesses as Washu was speaking. Behind Washu was Nagi with Ken-oki, and Ryoko with Ryo-oki. Behind Tsunami was Tenchi, and Ayeka. Finally, behind Tokimi were Mihoshi and Kiyone   
(Who had brought their ship Yagami as well, stored within the Mega cabbitt)   
"All right , is everybody clear on their roles here?" Asked Washu.   
"Kiyone and Mihoshi, you will use your built in deflector to scramble the production Evas telemetry. Ryoko, Ayeka and Tenchi, you'll take Ryo-oki and help the kids fight the production Evas. If any one is brought down, beam them to either cabbit.   
Nagi, you need to knock out the angels Adam and Lillith, and not allow them to merge. Also, Shinji asked to rescue these four people" (Pictures of Touji, Hikari, Misato, and Kensuke) "if possible, their his friends and I promised him I'd try. Can you do this Little Nagi?" Washu had that pleading look on her face "Oh, Mom, I will do my best for them and for you   
She hugged Washu fiercely, Washu smile back proudly.   
"Ok, let's move people, we have some people to save!" Now a confident Washu heads towards the hanger bay and destiny.! 

********************************************************************************************************* 

Keel was monitoring the progress of the battle above the Geofront as Shinji and Asuka were battling the nine production EVAs.   
They were working in conjunction with the Japanese Government forces as they were storming NERV. He then observed Gendo Ikair then called for Rei, to meet him at the Terminal Dogma Chamber where Lillith was being held. "Now is the Ttme, my darling Yui, I will see you soon!" Gendo commented allowed himself. But, his subconscious was laughing hysterically as he was now also controlled by Dr. Clay through the angel Adam in his palm. So now a controlled Gendo made his way blindingly following what he thought was his destiny, while all the time fulfilling Dr. Clay's wish to become a God. 

As all this was going on. NERV detected three new AT-Fields, different that the EVAs battling above. Even different than the angels that NERV had defeated though their Evas. They seemed to have Green fields compared to the Blue that the Angels had emitted, and Red of the EVAs. These three fields were the two cabbit ships and the Yagami heading towards NERV where the battle was being fought. 

Just as they arrived they saw six white Evas impaling and tearing apart Unit-02, and Asuka was similarly feeling every tear and stab. Ryo-oki flew low and knocked three of the EVAs off of Unit-02. Then point blank fired and blew up those three EVAs.   
It shot three more laser blasts knocking the remaining three Evas back and away from Unit-02.   
Ryoko then ordered Ryo-oki to transport Asuka to a stasis chamber on Ryo-oki's bridge. "Washu, I have Asuka.", communicated Ryoko to The Mega Cabbit ship in orbit. Tokimi let out a cry of relief. "Good girl, My Little Ryoko, your Auntie Tokimi is very relieved to hear that!" answered Washu.   
all right now help Unit-01 and finish off the White Evas. As Ryo-oki made pass after pass, she helped eliminate one more Eva, and stop several divisions of Troops heading to NERV headquarters, as Shinji, using the Light Hawk Wings, finished off the last two Evas. 

Ken-oki transported Nagi into NERV headquarters, transformed, landed on Nagi's shoulders. Nagi made her way towards the elevator that takes the pilots to the launch bays and to Lillith. She found a barely Alive Misato next to the elevator, she mentally told Ken-oki to take Misato and go to Washu. Since she was the only one that could save a person so far gone by current medical standards. Then she was fired upon by JSSDF soldiers. She thwn used her plasma whip, and within thirty seconds, eight soldiers were in a dozen pieces.   
Nagi then made her way to down to Terminal Dogma, Lillith, Rei, and Gendo. She did run into some more opposing soldiers which she quickly dispatched and finally got to the chamber as Gendo was about to force Rei to accept the Adam embryo which was growing on Gendo's hand.With out hesitation, Nagi's power whip wrapped itself around Gendo's Neck and just before she finished him off, she said to Gendo, and indirectly to Keel and Dr. Clay!   
"Keel Lorenz, or should I say Dr. Clay, Yui's Mom says go to Hell!" And, with that Gendo's head permanently left his body, both fell into the LCL pool surrounding Lillith. Rei, naked and now out of the trance Gendo had her in, slowly turned to Nagi, half expecting to die like Gendo, but a smiling and understanding look was given by Nagi, she said "Be ready, you mother's coming." She helped Rei dress, then Rei ran back into the building with Nagi to clear out any remaining Japanese government forces coming towards the them. Then a figure appeared in front of her, in flowing blue and white robes. A serene face smiling at her.   
She remembered the dreams she'd had over the last 2 weeks, and instantly knew who she was. 

"Tsunami, ... mother, is that you?" asked a nervous Rei 

Yes, My darling, My niece Nagi and I are here to take you home." answered a happy Tsunami! 

"Can I really come with you? Is this not just a false dream?" asked Rei 

Nagi answered: "This is not a dream little one now follow me and well ge out of here." Then she asked, "Listen, can you help me locate Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke for me?" 

"Yes I can help you, but why do you want to know?" Asked Rei 

"Because, you cousin Shinji wanted to see if we could take them with us!"   
(Rei knew they were all important to Shinji, I since Shinji was important to Rei, she knew they had to rescue them.) 

As Nagi came back to join them, Shinji was in his Eva unit listening to Washu in his mind.   
["Listen up Shinji cause I'm only saying this once, I want you to stay in you Eva,   
and don't let anyone get you out of there, got it!"] 

["Ok, but why do I need to stay here, Grandma?" asked Shinji] 

["Because your mother's essence or soul is in you Eva and I want the chance to free her from there!" answered Washu] 

["I knew I had felt something comforting me when I was in here" (He felt a warm feeling as he spoke this, knowing now that it was his mother soothing his thoughts). "Grandma , I feel her and she seems happy now!"] 

["She must be sensing what were doing! Good, hang in there Grandson, we're getting you out soon!"] 

[ "Well I have nothing else to do, I'll be waiting!" Answered Shinji]   


With Nagi and Rei, they found all of Shinji's friends and transported them to Ken-oki. They headed toward the Mega Cabbit ship. Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi joined hands on Ryo-oki's bridge and started to maneuver around Eva Unit-01, and as their powers merged it was directed toward Shinji's Eva. Slowly but steadily the Eva rose, was levitated and ended up about two meters below Ryo-oki.Then they all flew up and away from Clay's version of the Earth, and they made their way towards the pocket dimension's exit portal. 

But, as the ships met with the Mega-cabbit, a frightening image met them, it was Clay, in his ethereal form merged with the First Angel. Washu analyzed it and concluded that it was the Adam embryo that Gendo had earlier, it obviously had developed in the LCL pool formally occupied by a dispersed Lillith, developed enough and also merging with Gendo's decapitated body. 

"That's it, all right sisters it's time we deal with this horse's ass!" 

All three goddesses flew out of the mega cabbit as all the occupants (at least the conscious ones) were watching with rapt attention.   
As the Angel made it's way towards the mega cabbit, the three goddesses formed into the familiar formation and started to fire at the Angel. It dodged several of the goddesses blasts, but one hit dead on. It stopped and slowly started to drift. But, it was a ruse, as it shot all three at the same instant, momentarily stunning them, Shinji, who was still in his Eva saw the battle and knew that he had to do something, He cycled is N2 engine and sprinted out of the subspace hanger he and his EVA was now in.   
He jumped toward the Angel. As he floated towards the battle, he cut power to his systems except those which kept him alive. Washu saw him and His Eva floating behind the Angel, with a mental signal, she told her sisters to concentrate their attacks in front of the Angel, leaving it's back exposed. A Shinji reached for his Progr knife, he noticed a lone figure floating next to him. It was Ryoko, Who waved to him and motioned towards the Angel. At the exact moment, both launch a two pronged attack towards the angels exposed flanks and rear. With in one minute of their attack, the first, and now last angel exploded above the earth as all on the mega-cabbit cheered and hugged each other.   
As the goddesses, Ryoko, helped Shinji's EVA towards their ship, many hugs and kisses were exchanged. 

Tsunami finally was hugging her daughter through Sasami. Tokimi went down to the ship's lab, to wait for her injured daughter to wake up. Finally Washu was being fiercely hugged by her crying grandson. 

"All I can promise you Shinji, is a better life than you had." stated Washu. 

"I can see that now! Thanks Grandma I can at last see hope in my eyes. " answered Shinji. 

" Well, we'll work on getting your Mom out of your Eva, and will provide a new life for you and all of your friends back home." 

Shinji then went to the Lab to hold vigil on Asuka. With Tokimi at her side, Shinji on the other, and Washu working on her. Within a few hours Asuka saw her loving mother there, and Tokimi found joy in her heart for the first time in her long existence. 

after a few days, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei were saying their good byes to their friends who were going back to a now stabilized pocket universe thanks to Washu, and her sister goddesses power. Misato was revived and will stay with the children for now.   
She has accepted the position of Ambassador to the three goddesses to their Earth. Washu has already left a portal hidden in Misato's Apartment so when they get back to their earth Misato and the children can still visit their friends and family,   
as well as letting Washu keep an eye on that Earth.   
Finally, all EVA materials and data were retrieved by Washu . "This earth will need to get along without the Evas for now." stated Washu to the leaders of this Earth. "But, don't keep making such stupid mistakes, or you'll be dealing with us!"   
The warning was taken quite seriously, and the Evas former world started to rebuild and prosper.   
  


Well I'm finished with this fic for now. But, if enough of you respond positively, I'll add more chapters of the Eva Dimension's survivors new life with the Tenchi Clan! Well hope to get many R&R!   
Thanks! This story will be revised soon!   
  



	7. Graduation

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and   
trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so   
please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P).   
However, thisstory is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and   
claim it as your own.   
This is now an A/U story in regards to 3 items.Though this is based on the T/U universe,   
the idea of the cabbit Crystals in the lake is from the Original OAV series,   
and the Mother/daughter relationship between Washu and Ryoko is there,   
and Tenchi does have the Light Hawk wings but only discovers it use in this fic!   
There will be references of Clay in the Original OVA,   
but this is a T/U Based fic! Ok, on with the Fic.   
It should last from 4 to 6 chapters.   
This story is in a partial Script format. 

**"Children of the Goddess"**

**Chapter #7: A New Day!******

**Okayama Japan: Okayama Middle Prepatory School Graduation******

As in any graduation ceremony in any part of the world that acknoledges the passing of one area of Education, to another.   
There is a ceremony to commemorate that tradition.   
This brisk Fall day, Seventy-seven students were to graduate from the 8th grade class of Okayama middle Prepatory school.   
Many will be headed to public High schools while a select few would go to prestigious Private high schools.   
Three student of this eight grade class though would be going to a school so far from the norm that many would have heard it ad laugh their heads off, except that their mothers and some other members of the family would have probably cut their heads off for them   
Who am I talking about? Well, they are the three former Evengelion pilots and children of the Elder Goddesses of the Universe.   
Though that secret was known only to a select few.   
Then the attention of the now rather large Masaki Family was kept on the front of the rebiult auditorium. Destroyed several years ago under mysterious circumstances, and yet a anonymous doner gave 120 million Yen to rebiuld it.   
(Tenchi Fan know who, and her mother piad for it!)   


As the Ceremony began the first name Ayanami Rei, which was followed by an uprorious loud calls of hurrah and banzai, as a quietly embarassed Rei took her 8th grade completion certificate.   
She was slated to go to Jurai to be groomed to be the chief Preistess of Tsunami's Temple on Jurai.   
Which entailed learning all that her mother had accomplished and how her power worked, and how Rei knew that eventually,   
she would become a powerful being with responsibilities. 

Later the name Ikari Hakubi Shinji was called. then, as he walked over the stage to get his certificate several adult women were waving and cheering.   
Shinji saw his now reserected mother Yui, her mother Washu, her sisters Nagi, and Ryoko, and one Misato Katsuragi waving and whistling as he took his certificate with a redder face than his cousin Rei. He was Headed for the Royal arts academy also on Jurai, where he picked Music as his profession. But as the Grandson of a Goddess he was also apart of the Jurai Royal Family. Since the Marriage of Tenchi Ayeka and Ryoko a few months earlier had finalized the peace between the goddesses. 

The last name was unfamiliar to most because it was a European name, Asuka Langley Souryu.   
The daughter of Tokimi was strong and firm in her walk on the stage as the familiar roar of certain clan at the top was a glowing Tokimi in the guise of Kyoto Souryu waving as any proud mother would.   
Asuka was headed to the Jurai Royal Academy and planned on being in the Jurai Royal Honor Guard, her new goal now that she had a loving mother and also sharing a boyfriend with her former rival now cousin Rei.   
I'll give you 2 guesses who? 

Wup, Shinji! That's why all three were headed to Jurai, not only for their future careers but their future lives together.   
and with parents and such behind them, there's nothing they couldn't do together. 

After the party the three former pilots sat next to each other at the end of the pear behind the masaki home. 

"Well do you think we'll do OK on Jurai, Asuka?" asked a thoughtful Shinji while he was holding hands with both girls. 

"How could we not do be the best, especially after what we've been through My Baka Shinji." She hugged his arm a bit more as she laid her head on his shoulder. 

"You two do not have to learn the eons of knowledge of my mother's exploits and still know that you will one day be the head of the biggest religion not just in a planet, but in this universe. I am apprehensive." Said a now dispondant Rei.   
Shinji let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her. "Rei, We'll always be there for you, you mom will always be there for you.   
The whole family will be there for you. Just remember that, OK?"   
Rei, after looking into the eyes of her two comrades, gave them a small smile, and turned to the sky as a bright full moon shown over the hills.   
"Once the moon gave me a meloncoly mood that I was nothing but a tool , a cog in a giant scheme for power, but now I can see the moon for what it can be. An inspiration and a light to my hope and dreams. With you as my partners, I can see a bright tomorrow for us and all those we help."   
"I fully agree Rei-chan!" seconded a smiling Asuka   
"And I'll love you both until the end of time." finished a now confidant Shinji Habuki Ikari!   
Both girls then leaned in and kissed him on each cheek, he then kissed each on the lips. 

Then behind them cam cheers and catcalls as in almost every window of the Masaki home was a family member cheering on the newly affirmed Trio. Allthree blushed wildly, as Both girls hid their heads behind Shinji's chest as he kept his back to their audience.   


**Fin!**

Since some of you wanted a continuancxe here it is an epilogue of sorts.   
Now if someone wants to take this storyline and make a sequel, well fine by me.   
Just e-mail me and go for it!   
dennisud   
  



End file.
